


Just Peachy.

by myinsanebestfriend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Homestuck - Freeform, Karkat - Freeform, M/M, gamkar - Freeform, gamzee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myinsanebestfriend/pseuds/myinsanebestfriend
Summary: A short Gamkar fic! What happens when Karkat gets too overworked? Gamzee is here to save the day!





	Just Peachy.

Sitting hunched over at his computer, Karkat groaned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. If only he could sleep, he wouldn't have to stay up all damn night and deal with everyone else's bullshit. His messages started to die down as it got later in the night, and Karkat wondered if he was finally free of all these shitstorms of messages that have been invading his computer since earlier that day. He leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms above his head and yawned.   
....Of course. Just as Karkat got a moment to relax, a new chat popped up on his screen. Ignoring it initially, Karkat eventually looked at the screen. Great. Who else would be messaging him at this hour? Just go the hell to bed for once, you damn clown...  
Reluctantly, Karkat replied. It's not like he was going to attempt to sleep or anything...  
\---------  
TC: yO kArBrO, wHaT aRe YoU aLl Up AnD mOtHeRfUcKiN' dOiN' tHiS tImE oF fUcKiN' nIgHt, MaN?? :o)  
CG: I SHOULD ASK THE SAME TO YOU, ACTUALLY.  
CG: WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE SO FUCKING IMPORTANT THAT YOU JUST HAVE TO BELT IT OUT TO ME AT THIS OBVIOUSLY NORMAL HOUR OF CONVERSATION?  
CG: I'M ABSOLUTELY INTRIGUED, PLEASE ENLIGHTEN ME ON YOUR SHIT PILE OF PROBLEMS BEFORE I POUND MY HEAD ON THIS DESK UNTIL IT FALLS OFF!!  
TC: sHiT, bRo...  
TC: i'M nO mOtHeRfUcKiN' mIrAcLe WoRker...  
TC: bUt YoU sOuNd AbSoLuTeLy MoThErFuCkIn' JaZzEd RiGhT nOw.  
CG: YOU KNOW GAMZEE, I'M ACTUALLY DOING FUCKING GREAT, THANKS FOR NOTICING.  
CG: EVERYTHING IS JUST PEACHY!! /:B  
TC: aWe, MaN...  
TC: sHiT, bRo...  
TC: tElL yOuR oL' pAl WhAt Is AlL uP aNd GeTtIn' At Ya, BeSt FrIeNd... :o)  
CG: FUCK NO  
CG: WHY WOULD I GET ALL FUCKING SAPPY WITH YOU WHEN ALL YOU DO IS BOTHER ME AT OBSCENE HOURS OF THE DAMN NIGHT??  
CG: AND GET INTO MURDEROUS CONUNDRUMS ALL FUCKING DAY??  
CG: ......  
CG: ALRIGHT, FINE.  
CG: JUST THIS ONCE.  
CG: SO BASICALLY LITERALLY EVERYONE AND THEIR DAMN ASSHOLE IS MESSAGING ME ABOUT THEIR PROBLEMS AND I CAN'T GET A FUCKING BREAK, OKAY?  
CG: SO I HOPE THAT YOU'RE NOT HERE TO CONTINUE THAT GLORIOUS PATH TO INSANITY, WHICH I'VE ALREADY BEEN DRAGGING MYSELF DOWN FOR AT LEAST FIVE HOURS.  
CG: ...GAM?  
CG: YOU STILL THERE?  
CG: ........  
\---------  
Karkat groaned and got up out of his desk chair. "Useless fucking clown..." he muttered. "Can't even stay one fucking minute to listen to what I have to--"  
Hearing a noise across his hive, Karkat's train of thought was interrupted. Was that... someone knocking at his door? He waited a little longer in silence, only to hear the noise again, confirming his thoughts. He grumpily stomped over to the door and peeked out the peep-hole at whoever this late-night-fucktard was knocking on his door.  
"What the fuck?" He said quietly, quickly unlocking the door and swinging it open.   
Standing before him was a shock, to say the least. The moonlight showed but a simple silhouette of his friend Gamzee, nonchalantly parading himself on his porch.  
"How the fuck did you get here so fast?" Karkat asked, and pulled Gamzee inside, shutting and locking the door once again.  
Gamzee didn't even look the least bit tired or phased in any way, showing nothing indicating that he ran over as quick as he could.  
"I dunno, actually..." Gamzee said shrugging, with a bottle of- you guessed it- Faygo in one hand. Peach Faygo. He continued as he slowly snapped out of a small daze. "All I know is I was all up an' walkin' and I got here real quick... like a... miracle, or somethin', man..."  
Karkat stared at him, dumbfounded. Every day this guy confuses him in ways he couldn't even imagine.  
Suddenly perking up, Gamzee held the bottle he had out to Karkat. "You said you were feelin' peachy, so I brought ya this little miracle to lighten ya up a bit." He placed it gently in Karkat's hands, as if it was a really precious, breakable item.  
There was no way in hell Karkat was drinking this. Ever. But... the look of achievement on Gamzee's face made him feel a bit guilty.  
Gamzee smiled and laughed. "Ya get it, Kar?" He loosely pointed at the bottle cradled in Karkat's arms. "...It's peach..."  
Karkat rolled his eyes and placed the bottle down on his table in his living room, and tried not to crack a smile. "...Thanks, Gam," he said quietly, a bit embarrassed he was actually a bit grateful for Gamzee's odd creativity.  
Gamzee was zoning out, already looking blankly at the decor around Karkat's hive. Karkat tugged him by the arm and sat him on his couch, and sat next to him. "Now tell me, Gam," he grumbled. "What in the flying fuck made you come here???"  
Gamzee blinked slowly and thought for a second. "Well..." he began. "You were all seemin' uptight an' everythin'... an' I really don't like to see my... motherfuckin' man Karbro all mopin' and whatnot..." He sniffed and quietly continued. "I dunno, I just all... up and came to help cheer you the motherfuck up, I guess."  
Karkat's heart thumped suddenly, just as he was about to tell Gamzee that his presence couldn't possibly help at all. But, he realized... that would have been a total, full-fledged lie. Even though Gamzee got on his nerves sometimes, deep down Karkat really liked how nice Gamzee was towards him. His other "friends" didn't really put up with his complaining as much as Gamzee did. He always just sat and listened, didn't argue... He might have had some dumbass replies, but they were never intended to be berating or hurtful. Upon thinking about it, Karkat realized that Gamzee always tried to help, as well. In his own... miracle-filled way.  
Suddenly, the high pitched hiss of carbonation snapped Karkat out of his daze. With a slight jump from the sudden sound, Karkat came back to reality and took note of Gamzee holding the Faygo bottle right near his ear and opening it to snap him out of his thoughts.  
Reflexively, Karkat batted the bottle away from himself with his hand, and Gamzee fumbled with it, eventually the bottle making its way back to its spot on the table. He had a grin on his face.  
"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout, Kar?" Gamzee asked, innocently batting his eyes.   
Karkat hesitated and with a confused expression grumbled, "Honestly for once I'm thinking about you not being a total fuckass."   
There was a silence between the two for a while, Gamzee with a smirk on his face, and Karkat with a dumbfounded look on his. Letting Karkat sort out his thoughts, Gamzee scooted a bit closer to him and took his arm in his hand. He pulled Karkat to lean on his shoulder. It was worth a shot, right?  
To Gamzee's surprise, Karkat didn't budge. He was actually letting him do this? No, he probably just dazed out again and didn't realize...  
Gamzee put his arm around Karkat's shoulder and patted his head a couple times. Knowing Karkat was probably really stressed out, Gamzee gently wrung his fingers through his hair, which was surprisingly soft, and gently continued to pat him. How in the universe he was getting away with this without getting slapped, he didn't question. Times like this with Karkat were extremely rare, so Gamzee tried to savor it while he could, continuing to mess with his hair.  
Whispering quietly as not to disturb Karkat's vulnerable mood, Gamzee chuckled. "Don't worry about them, Karbro."  
Karkat tiredly clung onto Gamzee's shirt, and looked up at him. "What?" He questioned, confused.  
Gamzee waved his free hand around. "Y'know, them little... annoyin' motherfuckers on your computer there..." He gestured to Karkat's laptop across the room. "Go rest, man..." He looked up at the ceiling as if he was looking up at the stars. "I'll take care of dealin' with them there annoyin' friends of yours."  
"Fine..." Karkat grumbled. He pulled a blanket off the top of the couch and curled up right there, no objections. He didn't open his eyes, but tiredly scoffed, "Now either do something useful with yourself, or get the fuck out."  
Gamzee waited a minute to make sure Karkat actually tried to sleep. He was out like a light just that quickly. Poor exhausted little Karkat....  
Gamzee lightly ruffled sleepy Karkat's hair. He looked at him for a minute, his fuzzy black blanket pulled up to his nose. Gamzee leaned down and as lightly as possible kissed Karkat on the top of his head. Little did he know that underneath his blanket, Karkat was slightly awake, stunned and blushing a light shade of red. Gamzee smirked and made his way over to Karkat's desk, oblivious to the fact Karkat was still a bit awake. It was in total disarray, most likely from keeping track of timelines and such. Well, Gamzee had all night. It wouldn't hurt to clean up a little of his best friend's house while dealing with his annoying messages, would it?  
\---------  
The sun peeked through the curtains in Karkat's hive, casting a gentle light on his face. He blinked a couple times as his sleep left him, and rolled a bit on the couch. He heard a strange... clacking noise. Repeatedly. Slowly sitting up to see what it was, he was surprised to find Gamzee still at his desk, typing away. He rubbed his eyes for clarification. "....Gam?" He tiredly mumbled, just loud enough to get his attention.   
"Mornin' my brother," Gamzee turned his head, smiled, and then returned to typing in his chat. "Sleep all... real good up in couch-town?"  
Karkat rubbed his eyes again, and blinked. "Well, yeah, but.... have you been there... all damn night?"  
Gamzee stopped typing and turned to face his friend. "I tol' ya Karbro... I said I would take care of everything for ya." He grinned, and walked over to Karkat. He ruffled his hair, quickly pecked him on the cheek, and showed himself out the door.   
Karkat stood there in his oddly tidy house, blushing like a madman. He covered up his face and smiled for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. "Damn clown..." he laughed, sitting in his desk chair, ready to take on the day of whatever would get thrown at him. On his desk was a sticky note, to his surprise, that read, in purple ink,  
"sEeYa KaRbRo :o) <3"


End file.
